Not Just The Hart Girl
by AspiringMythbuster
Summary: "Her lineage is her best friend and her worst enemy."
1. Remember The Time

**Hello Dashing Ones. Here's my second fic, I've been working on it for a while now so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, WHICH MAKES ME SAD.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Remember the Time

"...Oh, and those Bret versus Shawn matches, priceless." Nikki Bella said talking to the other divas.

"Yeah! And remember when he was King of the Ring? Twice!" Melina answered. They were talking about Uncle Bret.

"Nat. Nat. Natalya!"

"What?"

"We were asking if your Uncle Bret was ever friends with Shawn Michaels, you know, after the screwjob."

More hart talk again, I thought to myself. "Huh? Yeah, they're good friends..." I excused myself from the conversation and went into catering.

"Nattie! YOOHOO." It was my best friend, Adam Copeland, known to most people as Edge.

"Adam! What's up?" I sat down next to him,

"Not much, what's wrong?"

"Why would you think anything's wrong?"

"I'm your best friend, I think I deserve more credit."

"Uhg. Its just that all the divas keep talking about, Bret this, Owen that, Your family is holy, blah blah blah..." I sighed deeply.

"Nat, it's okay, you should be proud that everyone's talking about your family-"

"Sometimes I want everyone to talk about me, just Natalya, no 'Hart' plastered to the end of my name. For once, just me, JUST FOR ONCE, ADAM!" I snapped.

"Geez. Okay then. Bye Nat." Adam stood up and walked away. Great, I just pushed the only person who'll understand away. I just laid my head on the table and started banging my head on it. Sometimes I wish I could just be Natalya, not Natalya HART. I got lost in my thoughts and fell asleep.

_"...And your new divas champion, NATALYA!" I was in the middle of the ring, the divas championship in my grasp. "She's now proven herself as one of the most dominant divas in all WWE history." I heard Michael Cole say on commentary. Everyone was cheering, I made my way backstage and DH, TJ, Adam, Chris, Randy, John and all the others were there hugging and congratulating me. I felt on top of the world..._

"Nattie, what are you still doing here?" the person was shaking me like crazy.

I sat up, "Wha? What? What time is it?" I said. I must've looked like a mess.

"It's almost midnight, I had a meeting with Steph after the show so I'm only going now." Oh, so I was talking to Chris Jericho.

"OH, Chris, it's you. Sorry, I snapped at Adam and I fell asleep after he left."

He was shaking his head, "Okay then. C'mon, I'll give you a ride back to the hotel."

"Thanks Chris, I can always count on my bud." I smiled at him then we walked to the parking lot.

As we were driving in the car, I turned on the stereo and "Martyr No More" blasted through the speakers. I laughed, "Really? Playing your own CD in your car?"

"Oh so what. My music is awesome."

I shook my head and started singing along; he looked at me and said, "Wait. You know the lyrics?"

"Of course! Don't underestimate your best bud."

"Uh-huh. Okay."

I just laughed at him.

"So anyway, why'd you snap at Adam in the first place?"

"I was just ranting about how sometimes people only know me as 'the hart girl' or 'bret's niece' or whatever, sometimes I want people to see me based on my talent, then I snapped then he got pissed and walked away."

"Ah. That's why he was in such a bad mood when I passed him..."

"I'm such a b!tch..." I buried my face into my hands.

"Nat, he's your best friend, I'm sure he's not THAT mad. Relax."

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He laughed, "Of course! I'm Chris Jericho. Y2J. The Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla. The-" I slapped his arm, hard.

"OUCH. Geez, Nat." He was rubbing his arm.

"Chris, you're such a girl."

He fake gasped, "I WILL NOT BE TALKED TO THIS WAY." He stopped talking.

Ten minutes passed and he still hadn't spoken, "Chris? Are you okay?" I was starting to worry. He burst out laughing,

"I knew you'd be the first one to talk, you know, being the fragile, little girl you are." He was still laughing. Geez, it's not THAT funny.

BEEEEPPPPP.

"CHRIS!" He didn't realize we were already halfway up the sidewalk cause he was too busy laughing his ass off.

"WHOOAAAAA!" He jerked the car to the left and we almost hit the car in front of us.

"CHRIS!" He slammed on the brakes and the car came to a halt. We almost slammed into the dashboard, good thing we were wearing seatbelts.

"WOOHOOHOO, that was awesome." He started laughing AGAIN.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED US, YOU IDIOT." This time I punched him in the arm.

"OW. Killjoy."

"..."

He smirked, "Wanna do that again?"

"CHRIS!"

* * *

**Sorry if the chaps are a little short, I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Please read & review, it makes my day :)**

**AspiringMythbuster x**


	2. All is Right, For Now

**Dashing Ones! I wanna say thank you to all my reviewers, **_cooo, hellorandomstranger, JUSTIN GABRIEL, showstopperxox, Blairx6661, ThePheonixoftheOrder and MRS. G. _**So here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, WHICH MAKES ME SAD.**

* * *

Chapter 2: All is right, for now.

I was walking along the halls of the arena, they were mostly empty cause everyone was in their locker rooms. I was still slightly traumatized by what happened with Chris last night but we're cool. Adam and I on the other hand, weren't.

"Adam. Where are you?" I whispered to myself. I searched the entire arena, to no avail. I sighed and made my way back to the divas locker room.

I opened the door and Eve was sitting down, "Oh, hey Nat."

"Hey, have you seen Adam?"

"No, why?"

"I kinda snapped at him last night so I wanted to apologize to him."

"Oh. I'll make sure to tell him you're looking for him when I see him."

"When are you gonna see him?"

"Oh, he's got a match with Truth later."

"Ah, I see. You and Truth got something going on?" I'm a sucker for some gossip.

"I don't even know anymore, we hang out a lot backstage but he hasn't asked me out or anything yet." I could see her blushing slightly.

"Okay then, thanks Eve."

"No prob."

I walked out of room, but before I closed the door, I poked my head through and said, "Eve?"

She jumped, "Gosh Nat, you scared me!"

"Sorry but I just wanted to say, if you want him, go get him." I winked at her then closed the door. Okay, now time to look for Adam, I went to Chris' locker room, I snuck behind him grabbed his shoulders and shouted 'BOO!' into his ear, he jumped and turned around, he saw me standing there looking innocent.

"Oh hello, Natalie, fancy seeing you around here." He said trying to sound smart.

"Hey, have you seen Adam?"

"Yeah, i just saw him, he said he was gonna go to the gorilla position since his match is next." He said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, thanks Chris!" I quickly hugged him and ran out the door.

By the time I reached the gorilla position, Adam's match had already started so I had to wait until it finished.

Adam won the match, he came through the curtain and I was there waiting.

"Nat?" He asked a little surprised that I was there.

"Adam! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a b!tch yesterday, snapping at you and all..."

"Oh. It's fine. I understand why you were mad. C'mon," He pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Adam, you're the best best friend ever." I said trapped in his hug.

"I know. Haha, so are you." He let go. "I gotta go to my locker room, see you later? I'll give you a ride back to the hotel."

"Are you going to laugh uncontrollably and drive onto the sidewalk?" I asked in a serious tone.

"What?" He looked really confused.

"Never mind. Long story, I'll tell you later." I waved goodbye as he made his way back to his locker room.

I decided to go to TJ and DH's locker room. I haven't seen them since yesterday since I rode with Chris. I entered the room and DH was there, lacing up his boots,

"Hey DH!"

Apparently, I scared him. "Geez Nat, can you knock for a change? You scare me every time."

"Maybe its a sign that you should start manning up." I smirked.

"Oh har har."

TJ walked into the room.

"Hey!" I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek, he pulled me back and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Gross. Get a room." DH said, pretending to be disgusted.

"Oh shut up." I said.

"What happened you last night? We waited for you but you never came, we assumed you went back with one of the divas or something." TJ said.

"Oh. I fell asleep in catering and the next thing I know, it's midnight and the only person left was Chris Jericho."

"Chris? He brought you back to the hotel."

"Yup. Don't think I'll ever do that again." I said with a laugh.

"Why?"

"Long story, haha."

"Okay then, I'll see you after the show, okay? I have a meeting with Steph."

"About what?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, wish me luck."

"Good luck, I guess I'll go back to the divas locker room." I gave TJ a kiss and then I hugged DH and left the room.

Instead of going back to the locker room, I decided to go to catering. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and sat down. As I was drinking water, someone nudged me and I choked. I started coughing like crazy.

"WOAH, Nat! BREATHE!"

It was Chris, I should've known. I took in a couple deep breaths and then I was fine. I punched Chris in the stomach.

"OW. Okay, that was uncalled for."

"I hate you."

"Your loss then." He sat opposite me.

"Haha, very funny."

"You have a match."

"I have a what?"

"You have a match against Eve."

"Seriously? Okay, I gotta get ready, see you Chris!" I hit the back of his head as he was taking a bite from his apple and he started choking.

"OHMYGAHD! CHRIS! BREATHE!"

He stopped choking and he glared at me.

"What?"

"I hate you."

"Karma is sweet."

"I still hate you."

"Okay then, bye!"

I left catering with a smirk on my face, now to focus on my match.

* * *

**So there you have it. What was Tyson's meeting with Steph about? You'll have to keep reading to find out. :)**

**I'll be updating after 10 reviews, so review, review, review!**

**I'm also taking suggestions for other Chris & Nat funny moments, so make sure to include that in the review too.**

**AspiringMythbuster x**


	3. Not This Again

**Hey there Dashing Ones! Chapter 3, just for you guys. :) **

**My reviewers are awesome. **_hellorandomstranger, MRS. G, JUSTIN GABRIEL, MRS. M, quidditchprincess, Blairx6661, Rkox, Just Another Average Girl, Justin Jr and Wendy._

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, WHICH MAKES ME SAD.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Not this again.

_During the match._

Justin Roberts was in the middle of the ring, the bell sounded. "This match is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from Denver, Colarado, Eve Torres!"

_She looks good to me..._

Eve came out hyping up the crowd, then she entered the ring.

"And her opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya!"

Next thing you know, my music was blasting all throughout the arena. I came out, all jumpy and I slapped fan's hands and I entered the ring. The bell rang.

We locked up and she Irish whipped me into the turnbuckle. I moved out just in time before, she almost hit me with a clothesline. I was gaining some momentum until Eve bounced off the ropes and dropkicked me. She dragged me near the corner then me and everyone else in the arena knew what was going to happen. She climbed to the top rope and executed a perfect moonsault. Well, it would've been perfect if I hadn't moved out of the way. She missed by a mile! I took advantage of opportunity and grabbed her legs, the crowd went wild. I put her into the sharpshooter and she started screaming, obviously in pain. The referee asked her if she was going to give up, but she refused. I applied even more pressure on her legs, she was about to tap, when...

_I came to play, there's a price to pay. Time for you to get down on your knees..._

The Miz walked out, championship in tow. Alex Riley hot on his heels with the Money in the Bank briefcase in hand. I let go of Eve an she scurried out of the ring. The Miz sent a disgusted look her way, she returned it an headed back to the locker room. Well, there goes my backup. Miz and A Ri entered the ring and scanned my body top-to-bottom. _Jerk._, I thought to myself. He put the microphone to his lips and said, "Natalya, sweet, innocent, little Natalya. I know I have absolutely no business here, but..." He stopped talking and took a seat in front of the announce table, A Ri standing next to him. Okay, this is weird. I've only spoken to Miz... I've never spoken to the Miz! Besides that time where he was mocking me in the ring, but he didn't even let me talk! What the hell does he want now? He put the microphone to his lips and he started blabbing about the Hart Family, _Go Figure_, and I started to space out. Then...

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. I saw the ref call for the bell to be rung. Then I passed out.

I started to wake up and I heard voices, not the Randy Orton kind, you know what I mean. At first, it was just the trainers and the doctors talking then I heard the door burst open,

"WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE OKAY? WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

It was Adam. On any other day, I would've told him to calm the hell down, but in these circumstances, I wad extremely touched by his concern. Wow. I must've taken a pretty bad hit.

"Adam, I'm in here." I managed to say loud enough for him to hear.

"Ohmygod, Nat! What have you gotten yourself into?" He was in hysterics.

"Adam. Relax. Plus, I have no idea, you tell me! I don't even know who hit me in the head..."

Me being hit in the head was DEFINITELY not part of the plan.

"Nat..." Adam scratched the back of his head nervously. "It was Tyson."

"Hahaha, very funny. Now can you please just tell me who it was?"

"I'm serious." He was telling the truth, I could see it. I just didn't want to believe it.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?"

"I dunno, Natalya. If it makes you feel any better, DH and the others are beating him up in the locker room."

I sighed. "They better be."

* * *

**I know it's short, sorry bout that. **

**But the faster you review, the faster I'll update. ;) **

**Reviews make me a very happy girl. **

**You'll get a shout out! :))**

**AspiringMythbuster x**


	4. Friends? Since When?

**Greetings Dashing Ones! So I was checking the traffic on this story and it's been getting a lot of hits, which makes me happy but I'm sad lots of those people don't review so I really hope more and more people start to review cause they make me happy and I update really fast when I get enough reviews. :) SO I'd love to thank the people who did review, so loads of thanks to **_hellorandomstranger, MRS. G, quiddtichprincess, MRS. D, DiBo, Blairx6661, Just Another Average Girl, Resident Lurker, Daniel Bryan, Reviewing All Day Long and Dinosaur. _**You guys are oh, so dashing.

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Friends Since When?

I sent Adam away to check on the progress of Tyson's beating. My mind was a complete mess.

_Three hours later._

"Okay Natalya, you can go now but you won't be cleared to compete until next week. Take care of yourself." The trainer said to me.

I sat up and replied, "What? No lollipop?" I put on my best puppy-dog pout.

"Nope, now off you go."

"Fine. Thanks Doc." I left the room and proceeded to make my way to the locker room, I needed an explanation and I needed it now.

While walking, I bumped into something hard, "Watch where you're going will you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see where i was going. It won't happen agai-" My voice trailed off. "Mike?"

"Oh, it's you. I was about to go check on you." He replied like it was a thing he did on a normal basis.

"Why?"

"Cause it's what friends do, silly."

"Since when we're we friends?" I asked. We've barely said 10 words to each other since we met! But he was already walking away. I was gonna go after him but I realized I had more important things to attend to.

I started walking toward our locker room, the closer I got to the room, the louder and clearer the screams got. They belonged to Tyson.

As I entered the room, Tyson was trapped in a sharpshooter, not just any sharpshooter, Uncle Bret's sharpshooter. Standing around them were Adam, Randy, DH, Chris, Jay (Christian), John and a few other bystanders. Tyson's screams muffled the sound of any other noise within a 1 mile radius.

I walked over and I told Uncle Bret to let him go, he was sprawled out on the floor.

I got down on my knees and leaned in closer, "Why'd you do that?" I said softly, a little too calmly.

He turned to me so we were face to face and said, "Because I have no use for you anymore." He said coldly.

"What does that mean?" I yelled in front of his face.

"Oh Natalya, ever so ignorant. It means, I WAS JUST USING YOU. And I have absolutely no use for you anymore."

That did it.

I told them to get Tyson up on his feet. Adam and Randy stepped forward, picked Tyson up, I glared at him, trying to stop the tears from flowing out. Then a slapped him, hard.

Adam and Randy let go, Tyson was practically passed out on the floor.

Everyone was looking at me, they looked afraid. I looked back at them then ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face.

Adam snapped out of it and chased me down the hall.

He got to me and wrapped me in his arms, I was sobbing softly into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay, Nat..." He soothed me.

He asked me if I wanted to go back to the hotel, I nodded and we walked to the parking lot. I got into the passenger seat, he got in and we made our way back to the hotel.

I stared out the window and played the image of what just happened over and over again. I felt somethibg touch my knee.

"You okay, baby Hart?"

I couldn't help but smile. Adam used to call me that every time something was wrong.

"No."

"How bout we go for some ice cream?"

"Strawberry and Chocolate?"

"Strawberry and Chocolate."

"Adam, what would I do without you." The first time the whole day, I felt happy.

"Die?" He said with a smirk. I punched his arm lightly.

"Hmm, probably." We both started laughing like we've been doing all these years.

We pulled up at the closest ice cream parlor. I turned to Adam.

"I don't want anybody noticing us."

"I got it covered." He winked at me and told me to open the glove compartment.

I opened it and I box fell out, it read, 'Disguise', I pulled the lid off and there were moustaches, wigs and hats in the box. I looked at him weirdly.

"Best 50 bucks I've ever spent." He quickly replied.

"Okay then." I put on a black wig and a gray fedora and Adam put on the short brown wig and the moustache. We got out of the car and looked at our reflections in the side mirrors, we chuckled at ourselves and made our way into the ice cream shop, hand in hand.

* * *

**So there you have it. Please READ and REVIEW! I love updating but I wanna stay committed to the reviews goal. So 10 reviews and chapter 5 will soon see the light of day. Goodbye for now dashings!**

**PS: Follow me hugsandkishes if you wanna tweet me. :)**

**AspiringMythbuster x**


	5. Okay, Moving On

**Aloha Dashing Ones! Finally got enough reviews. :) I really want to get the next few chapters up already so review fast! I'd like to thank **_hellorandomstanger, MRS. G, JUSTIN GABRIEL, MRS. D, quidditchprincess, Heath, just someone, Fox and the Hound, ilovedisneymovies, Princessess AND talking animals and Hungry for ice cream_**. You guys may have weird names, but you cool. B-) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Okay, Moving On.

The door of the hotel room opened and the lights switched on. Adam and I crashed into the room and collapsed on the bed.

"You're rooming with me from now on." Adam said looking at the ceiling.

"Really? I mean, I could stay with DH or one of the other divas, or-"

"Nat. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't help you?"

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'll room with my best friend. THE BESTEST BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE UNIVERSE, INFINITY AND BEYOND!" I tackled him to the floor.

"Aww, I'm touched." He put his hand to his heart then pulled me into his arms and gave me a big bear hug.

"ADAM, best friends need to breathe too." I fake gasped for air and he looked at me weirdly.

"Crap." I buried my face into my hands.

"Why?" He asked me.

"All my stuff is in Tyson's room." I sighed.

"I'll go with you, besides, if he tries anything you can sharpshooter his ass the whole night if you wanted to! You're a beast! You're like this crazy lady and most dudes are scared of you!" Adam covered his mouth.

"WHAT?" I yelled at him.

"Crap, sorry. I didn't mean it in a mean way, I was trying to give you a pep talk. You know what happens when I give pep talks!" He said with panic in his voice. I burst out laughing.

"Adam, I was kidding. Thanks for making me feel better." I said in between giggles.

"Nat! I hate it when you do that." He whined.

"Exactamundo." I smirked.

"You're mean."

"Deal with it." I grabbed his hand and we went to TJ's room to clear out my stuff.

We got to the door of TJ's room and I knocked on the door. We waited a few seconds and the door opened and Gail was standing in front of us.

I heard Adam swear under his breath and I did the same.

"Oh, hey guys. Tyson!" Gail gestured for Tyson to come to the door.

"What?" He came into view and as soon as he saw Adam and I his eyes widened.

"I was just going to get my things." I shoved him to the side and proceeded to gather as much of my things as I could.

"Dammit. Why must I have to much stuff?" I whispered to myself. I stood up with a crap-load of things in my arms and Adam rushed over to help me with the rest.

As we were exiting, I felt something pull my arm.

"Nat, I didn't mean what I said. I was just caught up in the moment, you have to forgive me." Tyson said.

I kicked him in the balls. I crouched down to the floor and stared him straight in the eye. "No chance in hell." I hissed and slapped him once more.

I stood up, grabbed my things and told Adam to go out the door. Gail went back into the room and closed the door. Adam was staring at me with an amazed look on his face.

"Nat?" His voice cracked. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Hmm?" I said in my best innocent voice, which was hard considering I was laughing so hard.

"You. Are. My. Hero."

"Really now?"

"Nat. Do you realize what you just did?"

"And what might that be?"

"You just whooped the ass of the last graduate of the Hart Dungeon." He still sounded dumbstruck.

"Ugh, I know. Remind me to get Uncle Bret to fumigate that place, Tyson's germs might still be in there." I said with a repulsed look on my face.

"Good point. But seriously Nat, remind me to never ever never ever never ever get on your bad side."

"Damn straight." I smirked at him.

We entered the hotel room and dumped all my things on one side of the room. We sat down on the bed.

"So, what you doing tomorrow?" I asked Adam.

"I have a signing and then I'm free for the rest of the day until the next show. Why?"

"I was hoping we could hang out tomorrow, just the two of us and you could take me out shopping." I smiled at him.

"Me? Take you shopping? I'll think about it."

"PLEASEEEE?" I used my infamous puppy-dog pout.

"Okay. Fine."

"And this is why you're my best friend."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He said with a smile and pulled me into a hug.

He let go and looked at me. "How you feeling, for real?" He spoke with a serious tone.

I looked straight in front of me and said, "Honestly, my mind is just like, 'OKAY, MOVING ON.' I could sense there was something wrong with our relationship, I just didn't think he'd be such a douche about it."

Adam nodded. "You're one tough cookie, Nattie."

"Well, I am a Hart."

And this was definitely a good reason why being a Hart was awesome.

* * *

**heehee, i love these two as bestfrands. :) I've just decided to raise the bar... FIFTEEN REVIEWS. And make it snappy. That ain't so much to ask, right? :) Drama in the next chapter.**

**PS: Follow me hugsandkishes if you wanna tweet me. :)**

**AspiringMythbuster x**


	6. Stuck

**Dashing Ones! Finally! I've been wanting to get this chapter up and I finally got enough reviews. So thanks so much to **_MRS. G, Justin Jr, Wendy, hellorandomstranger, peekture peekture, Ilovepizza, waitingformypizza, stillwaitingformypizza, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, MRS. D, quidditchprincess, Scotty McCreery, Boredom kills _**and**_ Cinna. :) _**you anonymus reviewers have some pretty funny names... nevertheless, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Stuck

_Day Before Raw_

_SPLASH_

I shot up from the bed dipping wet.

In front of me was none other than Chris freaking Jericho, just dandy.

"Chris?" I asked way too calmly.

"I know this looks bad, but it was for your own good." He didn't sound so sure about that.

"Really now?"

"Hey guys, who wants to join me- Ohgod, Chris. What did you do now?" Adam walked into the room and shook his head.

"I needed to wake her up! I was being a good friend."

I cocked my eyebrows up, still dripping wet, mind you. "Well Chris, how did that work out for you?"

"Well, I, Uh..."

"Exactly." I moved closer to Adam, "If you were really a good friend, you would've brought me a nice coffee just like Adam did."

Adam looked confused. "I never got you a coffee."

I snatched his coffee right out of his hand, walked back into my room and shut the door.

Adam looked at my door annoyed while Chris just sniggered in the background.

_Later that Day_

_POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME, IN THE NAME OF LOOVVEEEE! _

Adam, Chris and I sand at the top of our lungs while the song blasted through the stereo.

"Damn, we're gooood." Chris said after the song finished.

"Damn straight." Adam and I said in unison.

"So... what's on the agenda, peeps?"

"I got a radio interview then a signing this afternoon, you?" He asked me.

"Just a photoshoot along the beach."

"Who else is gonna be there?" Chris asked.

"Just me, Maryse and Michelle. Why?"

Adam and Chris wiggled their eyebrows at me.

"Ugh. Men." I huffed while leaning against the window and eventually drifting to sleep.

After we reached the hotel, I already had to leave for my photo shoot. There goes my rest time…

"Okay, I have to leave for my shoot, you guys will be okay without me?" I asked the boys.

"What are we, 4?" Chris questioned sarcastically.

"Sure seems like it." I shot back.

"Nat, we'll be fine." Adam said.

"Okay then. I'll just go bring up my stuff then I'll be off. I'll be back 6ish, you wanna go eat dinner out?"

"Only if we go to Wendy's and I get to dip my French fries in my Frosty." Chris added.

"Fine. Wendy's, 6:30."

"Kay, we'll pick you up."

"Will do, bye guys!" I hugged them both, grabbed my bags, got the room key from the front desk and made my way to the elevators and went up to the room.

I threw a few things into my purse, re-did my make-up and fixed my hair then left the room.

I pressed the down button for the elevator. I must've been waiting for a while considering we were on the 22nd floor.

Then I heard a DING! and the doors swung open. I entered and pressed the button to the lobby.

The elevator music wasn't very loud and I was just humming a random tune. Suddenly, the elevator came to a halt and the numbers on the screen were all messed up. I was starting the get nervous.

To my luck, the lights flickered out.

"WONDERFUL, JUST WONDERFUL." I said to myself.

There was a button for emergencies and I pressed it, no answer. I kept pressing it over and over again, to no avail.

I gave up and slowly sat on the floor of the elevator. Then I realized I had my cellphone. I dug it out of my bag and proceeded to dial Adam's number. No answer, then I realized there was no service in the freakin' elevator either.

So I just leaned back against the cold, metal walls of the elevator, silently praying that it wouldn't plummet to the bottom.

After about 5 minutes, nothing changed and I was still stuck there. I hugged my knees to my chest and succumbed to my tiredness. I fell asleep.

* * *

**Wasn't expecting that, were you? Hm? 15 REVIEWS! ;)**

**PS: Follow me hugsandkishes if you wanna tweet me. :)**

**AspiringMythbuster x**


	7. Saved by the Miz?

**Hello there, Dashing Ones. FINALLY got enough reviews and super excited to post this chap. :) Sorry for the cliffhanger. Thanks to **_MRS. G, hellorandomstranger, Kyle, Number 35, quidditchprincess, MRS. D, anon, Way, JOMO, Heath Heather, Blairx6661, ALBIE, ALBIE DA DRAGON and someone from twitter. _**You guys are all good broskis. WWWYKI.****  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Saved by the… Miz?

I was still trapped in the elevator. It had been around an hour since I woke up and it was quarter to 6 already. I was gonna miss my dinner with Adam and Chris! Could this day get any worse?

My stomach grumbled. I haven't eaten since breakfast! I was gonna eat at the shoot. I haven't drank anything either, I was starting to feel dizzy. And within a few minutes, I passed out.

I was still asleep, but I felt myself moving downwards, and drifted back into unconsciousness.

2 hours later

I could hear people talking and a heard a faint beeping sound. I was in the hospital. My eyes slowly opened and one of the doctors saw me. He walked over to me and sat down in the chair beside my bed and introduced himself.

"Hello Natalie. You gave up quite a scare there." The doctor said.

"Please Doc, call me Nattie." I shook his hand.

"Okay then, Nattie. Can you tell us everything that happened?"

"Well, I was about to leave the hotel for a photo shoot, I got into the elevator and about halfway through the ride, it suddenly stopped and the lights flickered off."

He nodded his head to show he was listening.

I continued. "And then I just sat on the floor and fell asleep. Then about an hour later, I woke up, really hungry and thirsty, felt dizzy then passed out. And here I am."

He nodded his head, "That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you got to the hospital, we ran a few tests over you and it appears you've been suffering from dehydration and exhaustion."

"Uh-huh, that's probably right."

"Mhm. I'll just call him in so he can see you're alright."

"Okay." I waited for Adam to walk into the room.

"Hey Adam, is Chris with y—" My eyes widened. It wasn't Adam who walked in. It was the Miz.

"Hey Nat, you okay?" He said to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I was the one who brought you here."

"Impossible. How would YOU get me out of that elevator?"

"I was on my way to dinner, the elevator opened and there you were. Passed out, I may add."

I was about to respond and he interrupted me.

"So I stuck you into my rental and drove you here."

"Okay then. Where are Chris and Adam?" They must've thought I ditched them or something.

"I dunno. Didn't see them."

"What time is it?"

"Around 9."

"9? Wow, I was out a pretty long time."

"Yeap." He popped the 'P', weird.

"Where's my phone?"

"Geez, you asked too many questions. But if you must know, it's in your bag."

"Can you grab it for me?"

He shrugged, got my bag and tossed it to me.

I caught it with ease.

"Pretty good for a sick person." He said and took a seat where Doc Mason originally sat.

I ignored him and dialed Chris' number. It went to this stupid voicemail of Chris, typical. I don't even know why I bothered to call him first. So I dialed Adam's number. There was an answer this time.

"You know Nat, if you didn't wanna go to Wendy's, you could've just said so instead of ditching." He said with an angry tone.

"Adam, I'm in the hospital."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"The elevator got stuck and I passed out, never even made it to my shoot. Anyways, I'm in room 327. Get your asses down here ASAP. And bring me some chocolate ice cream."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in 10."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." And he hung up.

Now all I have to do is wait for 10 minutes, but 10 minutes seems like forever when you're alone with the Miz. Man, he is annoying.

* * *

**It was Mizzy! HAHAHA. Thanks for reading. :) Let's get to 85 reviews and I'll update then.**

**Sorry if it's short, next will be longer. PROMISE.**

**HUSTLE. LOYALTY. RESPECT. AND FRUITY PEBBLES.**

**PS: Follow me hugsandkishes if you wanna tweet me. :)**

**AspiringMythbuster x**


	8. Fries, Frosties and Shopping

**Dashing Broskis! That was quick. I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW. You guys are amazing. :) Thanks to **_Big Sister, hellorandomstranger, Albie, and all the other anons with funny names. _**And thanks for all who just simply read!****You guys are awesome. WWWYKI.****  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Fries, Frosties and Shopping

"No Miz. 'Chicks' do not snore." This guy asks some weird questions.

"That's exactly what a chick would say."

"Mmhhmm, okay." I said sarcastically.

Did he just call me a chick?

"Sooooo… what time's your boyfriend coming?"

"Adam's not my boyfriend."

"Really now?"

"Yes, what makes you think other wise?"

"Hmm, let me see… you travel together, you drive to the arenas together, you eat practically every meal together, you have all these inside jokes that nobody knows about, you always hug, hell, you guys even room together! Want me to keep going?"

"No, I'm good." Damn, we DO do a lot of stuff together.

"Okay then."

There was an awkward silence.

Miz broke the silence. "So, how you feeling?"

"Fine. My head hurts like hell though."

"Yeah? Nurse!"

"MIZ! What are you doing?" He shushed me.

The nurse came into the room. "Yes?"

"My friend's head hurts, can you give her medicine to make it feel better?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"Thanks." The nurse left the room.

"I sat up. "Thanks Miz."

"No prob."

"I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"You keep calling me your 'friend' but we're not."

"Who said we weren't?"

"We NEVER talk to each other."

"Good point, but we're talking now."

"And?"

"No better time like the present."

"Okay, weird… but okay." I stuck my hand out. "Friends?"

He shook his head, stood up and hugged me.

"Friends."

"Okay, you can let go now."  
He let go, smirking.

"And why are you smirking?"

His smirk widened. "You're missing something."

"WHAT DID YOU TAKE?"

He smiled at me innocently.

"Ugh." I searched through my things, nothing seemed to be missing.

"Seriously, what did you steal?" I turned around.

Miz was rubbing my lip gloss ALL OVER his mouth.

"MICHEAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Mmmmmhhmmmmmmm?" He mumbled, STILL rubbing the lip gloss all over his lips, scratch that, he was rubbing it all over his face.

"Give that to me!" I grabbed the gloss from his hand.

"HEY! I wasn't finished!"

"Well, boohoo for you. That's expensive lip gloss."

He sighed. "FINE."

I passed him a tissue and made him wipe the gloss off. I turned around and he was playing with the lip gloss AGAIN. How'd he get it back? I'll never know.

We were wrestling for the gloss, I grabbed it when the nurse walked in. "Um, there's some people here to see you, Adam and Chris?"

I smiled, _FINALLY, _I thought to myself.

"Sure, send them right in." The nurse nodded and left.

"Give me the lip gloss!" Miz whined.

"Pfft. Never."

"Give it back!" He tackled me and we were wrestling on the hospital bed, I'm feeling much, much better. We didn't even notice the door open.

"WOAH HO HO… look what we have here…" Chris said loudly, Adam pushed his out of the room.

He wasn't as cheery. "Nat! What are you doing? You're hurt! Lay down." He sounded exasperated.

"Adam, I'm fine, really." He gave me a disbelieving look and turned to Miz.

"And you?"

"I found her in the elevator, it's kind of a long story…"

"Well, I've got time." He sat down.

So we filled him in on the whole story.

"…And then you came in, THE END." I took a deep breath, holy crumbcakes, that was a long story!

"Well… I'm just glad you're okay."

"Awwww, don't make me tear up."

"What are best friends for?" He stood up and pulled me into a hug.

I pulled away and said, "So Chris and I will run to the hotel, get some DVDs and we'll stay with you here—"

"No! I can't stay here, I'm dying of boredom. The doctors said I can check out this afternoon."

He paused and thought about it. "Okay, so what do you wanna do?"

"I'm gonna keep my word."

"Which means?"

"We're going to eat at Wendy's and Chris is gonna get to dip his damn fried in his damn frostie!"

Miz and Adam burst into laughter.

"Okay, speaking of Chris, he's been outside for about half an hour."

"Oh. Right."

Adam and I shouted at the exact same time, "CHRISTOPER!"

Chris came racing into the room. "IT'S ABOUT TIME."

"Sorry 'bout that. How 'bout you and Adam go and check me out of this place then Miz and I will follow."

Chris turned and said, "Mizzy? What are you doing here?"

Adam and I burst out in laughter. "MIZZY? WAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Miz slapped Chris' arm.

"OW. What the hell was that for?" Chris rubbed his arm.

"I told you to never call me that!"

"When? Oh… whoops. I remember now."

"Son of a—"

"Okay guys!" I interrupted. "Let's keep the peace."

"Okay."

Adam and Chris left to check me out.

"I should get going." Miz stood up.

"What? Why?"

"I wouldn't wanna be the third, er, fourth wheel."

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Miz, we're friends now, remember?"

"And?"

"Friends hang with friends."

"Right, I knew that."

The doctor walked in, "You're free to go."

I stood up and Miz followed, we got to the lobby of the hospital and the guys were waiting by the door. We walked over to them.

Adam was yelling at Chris, "What the hell Chris! There's no dynamite!"

"Where does it say that?" Chris retorted.

"In the rulebook!"

"What damn rulebook?"

"Ugh. This is why you always lose! AND blame me after!"

I stepped in between them. "BOYS, what the hell are you arguing about?"

They both yelled at the same time. "I WON ROCK PAPER SCISSORS." And proceeded to argue again.

I sighed and covered the mouths with my hands. "Stop with the damn yelling!"

They both shut up and Adam raised his hand, I removed my hand from his mouth, "May I just say that we weren't shouting, we were talking loudly and with purpose." I slapped the back of his head. I felt something warm and wet on my other hand, "OHMYGOD, CHRIS! DID YOU JUST LICK ME?" I jerked my hard away from his face and his tongue was sticking out. I was fuming. Miz spoke up, "Chrissy, I think you've got about three seconds…" Chris looked at me, I looked at him dead in the eyes and the next thing we knew… he was on the other side of the hospital lobby.

I patted Miz on the back, "Chrissy? Nice one, Mizzy." I smirked.

"Oh, just shut up."

Adam spoke up, "Well… this is gonna be on hellava night." I smirked again, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

* * *

**And that's now even the half of it... **

**Thanks for reading. :) Let's get to the big 1-0-0 and I'll see what I can do. HAHAHA.**

**WHO SAW MY BROSKI CHRIS JERICHO ON DANCING WITH THE STARS?**

**That was one sexy cha cha. ;) HAHA.**

**PS: Follow me hugsandkishes if you wanna tweet me. :)**

**AspiringMythbuster x**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey Dashing Ones! I'm sorry to say I'll be on hiatus for around a month. It's summer over here so our family's going on vacation and I dunno if I'll be able to update from there.**

**BUT I'll make sure to write a lot while I'm gone so don't worry! :)**

**Seeing all the hits and reviews and alerts on this story really keeps me going.**

**So keep on doing what you're doing. :)**

**TTFN for now, I'll see you in 4 weeks!**

**xAspiringMythbuster**


	10. Fries, Frosties and Shopping Part 2

**Dashing Ones! I'm baaaccckkkkk! Sorry that took a little more than 4 weeks. But I'd like to say thank you so much cause I've got a HUNDRED reviews! I'm so happy! You guys are the best. Special thanks to all those who reviewed! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Fries, Frosties and Shopping Part 2

_EASY COME, EASY GO, WILL YOU LET ME GO? BISMILLAH, NO, WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO! LET ME GO! BISMILLAH, NO, WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO..._

The stereo was on full volume, as usual. We were all laughing.

I pretended to tear up, "That was beautiful." I wiped a fake tear.  
Adam fake sobbed and Chris faked blew his nose into a tissue.  
Miz coughed. "Can we listen to my music now?"  
Chris looked back, "Mizzy, I love you and all, but Ke$ha isn't very welcomed in this vehicle." We all looked at him weirdly.  
"Chrissy," Miz said sarcastically. "Trust me."  
I handed Miz the cord and he hooked his iPod up to the stereo.  
It was quiet for a few seconds then BOOM.

_FLOWER GLEAM AND GLOW, LET YOUR POWERS SHINE..._

Adam' eyes widened, "What is this crap? Can we please turn this o-" Chris screamed, "THIS SONG IS SO SCARY!" Miz was too busy singing along, he turned up the volume and Adam yelled, "NAT! MAKE HIM ST-" "SAVE WHAT HAS BEEN LOST, BRING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE..." I sang loudly. Miz chimed in, "...WHAT ONCE WAS MINEEEE..." We sang softly. We both ended with our eyes closed and our heads hanging dramatically. Adam and Chris were just staring at us like we were from another planet.  
Everything fell silent. Then another song started playing...

7AM, waking up in the morning, gotta be fresh-

"NO NO NO NO NO." Adam yelled as he pulled the plug on Miz's music.  
Miz put his hands up, "Okay, I did not put that song on there."  
Chris turned around and said, "So, if it wasn't YOU, who was it?"  
I butted in, "Riley."  
"Wait, how do you know it was A-Ry?"  
"I heard him skipping and singing in the hallway."  
"Oh." There was a moment of silence then we all started laughing again.  
Around 10 minutes later, we parked at Wendy's and went inside.  
"Welcome to Wendy's! Can I take your order?" The girl at the counter said.  
"Hi," I smiled. "We'll have 4 large fries, 4 frosties."  
"...And four burgers." Chris whispered to me.  
"And four burgers." I said then looked at him oddly.  
"Okay, that'll be 30 dollars."  
All four of us took our wallets out and pulled out money. We all looked at each other, paused...  
"I'M PAYING.", we all said at the same time.  
"I'm paying.", we all said at the same time again.  
That happened a few more times, until the guy behind us pushed past us and said, "I think it's best if I pay so I get my burger before I'm 80." He said in a playful tone. He ordered his food, paid for his and paid for ours.  
Then he handed me a piece of paper, then winked at me and walked away.  
I opened it and it had his phone number scribbled onto it.  
"HAHA, he did that just so he could get your number." Adam laughed.  
"Pathetic." I laughed along with him.

We walked over to our table and started eating. We had a fries and frosties eating contest, and of course... your's truly smoked them all.

We got back into the car and then we headed back to the hotel. I was sharing a room with Adam and Chris while Miz was sharing a room with John Morrison

The Next Morning

Miz and I were bobbing our heads to the song thst was playing on his iPod. We were having breakfast at the hotel.  
Adam and Chris came back with 3 plates full of waffles. Damn, these guys are pigs!  
"Soo, what crap are you listening to now? Hm?" Chris said smugly.  
Miz and I looked st each other, we handed Chris the earphones and smirked. Let The Madness Begin by Fozzy was playing.  
"Crappy, huh?" I said smugly-er. (?)  
"Okay, so Mizzy has SOME taste.. OCCASIONALLY..."  
Miz sighed, "What did I say about the Mizzy stuff?"  
Chris replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about..." then proceeded to eat his waffles.  
"So where are we going today?" Adam said.  
"You guys..." I pointed to each one of them, "... are taking me shopping."  
"Again?" Chris sighed, his mouth still full of food.  
"Yeap."  
"Fine." Adam and Chris bowed their heads in defeat.  
"I have one condition though.." Chris said.  
"And what may that be?"  
"Mizzy has to comeeeee."  
"Fine."  
Miz spoke up, "Do I have any say in this?"  
Adam and Chris looked at him and shook their heads sadly, "Nope..."  
I thumped their heads and they said 'OW' at the same time.  
Chris spoke up, "I challenge you..." He pointed his fork to Adam, "to a waffle eating contest."  
"You're on!" Adam replied then they started eating waffles like animals.  
"Oh, boy." I shook my head.  
"GO GO GO GO GO GO!" Miz was cheering slapping his utensils on the table.

Later

"I cannot believe you made me do that..." Adam said to Chris while clutching his stomach.  
"Oh, don't be such a drama queen."  
I spoke up, "So... can I go shopping now?"  
"NO." Chris said jokingly.  
I did my (infamous) puppy-dog pout.  
"Oh no... Nat... not the face..."  
"Just for that... you're buying me new shoes."  
"Ugh. Fine."  
"Vince doesn't pay me enough..." Chris mumbled.  
We walked over to the rental, Adam was driving.  
"SHOTGUN!" I said and climbed into the passenger's seat. Which means Chrissy and Mizzy were stuck together in the back, hahaha.

We drove to the mall, linked arms and made our way inside.  
There was a sale in every store! Good for me, not so much for the guys.  
2 hours later, we had gone to most of the shops and the guys were holding like 6 bags each.  
"How do you even pay for all this stuff, Nat?" Miz said.  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out."  
"Okay?"  
He looked at Adam and Chris, "And you guys are willing to do this every time she goes to a mall?"  
"Yeah..." Adam said. "We're lucky this time, you're here so we don't have to carry nearly as many bags."  
"And you're lucky," Chris said. "There was this one time, she went to Barnes and Noble and she bought so many books and we had to carry 5 bags of books! It was horrible."  
"Those were very practical purchases! Educational, even!" I retorted.  
"And did you read any? Hm?"  
"Well, no."  
"There you have it." Adam said, Miz laughed.

We drove back to the hotel and dropped off all the stuff.  
We collapsed on the beds and sighed.  
"So what do we do know?" Chris said.  
"Sleep." Adam and Miz said in unison.  
And with that, all the boys fell asleep. I was still awake, I logged onto my twitter.

_**You have just added mikethemiz to your list 'Friends'.**_ The laptop beeped.

* * *

**Chapter 9, done! Let's get to 115 reviews and I'll see what I can do. ;)**

**And if you haven't watched Zack Ryder's Z! True Long Island Story yet, you have not lived.**

**Youtube : /LongIslandIcedZ - watch it here!**

**WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT BRO.**

**xAspiringMythbuster**

**Follow Me on Twitter: hugsandkishes**


	11. Today's A Good Day

**Dashing Ones! I felt like posting a new chapter today so you're welcome. :) Sorry it takes so long. Special Thanks to all the people who review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Today's A Good Day

It's Monday. The Diva's locker room was crazy, as usual... The air was foggy cause of all the hairspray, it was noisy cause of all the blowdrying and talking at the same time, the TV was on tuned into Raw and there were clothes flying everywhere. But that's just the way we liked it.

There was a diva's battle royal tonight to determine the number one contender for Maryse's championship and this time, it's not scripted. Creative told us that they wanted to give us all a fair chance for once, so they would just make up the rest of the storyline after the winner is determined.

And that's why it's so crazy, ALL the diva's have to get ready and Maryse is gonna be on commentary. The match is right before the main event so we gotta make it look good.

And I am in it to win it.

_Later_

Our match is 10 minutes away and everyone is getting ready to head to the gorilla position. I just finished getting ready so I decided to head over to the boy's locker room. I was walking towards the locker room but then something grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"What the hell?" I said and look at the person, it was Tyson, of course...  
"Nat, you gotta take me back.",  
"And why would I do that?"  
"You don't understand! My life is a complete mess! Did you not see what they did to me?"  
"Who did what to you?"  
"Creative! They made me turn on DH cause they heard about what happened between us and now my career is ruined! Unless you take me back and everything becomes what it was before. And you will take be back." He squeezed my arm, hard.  
"I will never take you back! You just openly said that you wanted to get back together to help your career! How much more of an ass could you be?" I spat at him. He squeezed my arm even tighter and I screamed from the pain. And then his grip suddenly disappeared, someone shoved him.  
"What were you doing to her?" Miz said bitterly.  
Tyson groaned, still sprawled out on the floor because Miz had shoved him into the wall.  
I grabbed Miz's arm, "That doesn't matter. Hold on, give me a second." I walked over to Tyson and kicked him in stomach, then I grabbed Miz's arm again, "Okay, now we can go."  
"Damn girl." Miz said to me obviously impressed.  
"Yeah, I've gotta match to go to. I'll meet you and the guys after my match, okay?"  
"Sure, good luck tonight." He gave a quick hug and left.

_And now it's time to go out there and kick some ass._ I thought to myself.

_During the match_

We're down to five divas, Eve, the Bellas, Layla and myself. The Bellas are double teaming on Eve and I'm stuck with Layla. Eve bounces off the ropes and the Bellas try to clothesline her but miss. They continue to throw punches while I've got Layla in a headlock. The Bellas and Eve launch themselves at the ropes, I release Layla and pull down the ropes, 3 girls down, 1 to go.

Layla and I are trading blows and I end up lifting her and landing a suplex. I climb up onto the top rope but she kicks me and I lose my balance and fall onto the mat. She starts kicking my stomach and pulls me up, I reverse and pull her legs and she falls onto her back. I lock in the sharpshooter but Layla doesn't wanna quit, she tries to drag herself to the ropes but I release her and pull back and lock it in again, she can take it this time and taps, but that won't win her the match, so I let go, pull her up and toss her over the ropes.

The bell sounds, my music blares through the arena and I'm the number one contender! Today is a good day. I climb onto the turnbuckles and celebrate with the crowd but then something pulls on my leg and a fall down, but I land on my feet. I turn around and Maryse is charging at me with the title, I duck, pull on her legs and lock her in thesharpshooter, she starts tapping, crowd starts cheering, and you know the rest.

_After the match_

I walked backstage and got pulled off my feet, it was Adam. He was hugging me like crazy and Chris and Miz were standing next to us. Adam let go of me.  
"I'm so proud of you, Baby Hart." He said to me.  
"I'm proud of me too." I smiled.  
We hugged again and Chris interrupted, "Okay, Adam, haven't you had enough." Adam shrugged and stepped to the and Chris hugged me.  
"Chris... can't breathe..."  
"Whoops, sorry," He loosened his hug. "But I'm just so damn proud of you!" And hugged me tight again.  
"Aw, you're such a sweetie." I smacked the back of his head playfully and he let go.  
Miz stepped in and said, "Congrats Nat. You deserved it." And he hugged me.  
"Thanks Mizzy." I played with his hair.  
"HEY! Not the hair.. not the hair..." He let go and started combing his hair with his fingers frantically.  
"Way to ruin the mood." I mumbled.  
"Sorry," He smiled. "Forgive me?"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever."  
"Nat, don't be like that." He started tickling me.  
I punched him in the arm, "Okay! Okay!" I gasped, I hate getting tickled.  
"How come he gets to tickle you, but I can't?" Chris said.  
"He can't tickle me... he knows that now." I looked over at Miz.  
"Yeah, that wasn't a very good idea..." He rubbed his arm.  
"Okay, dinner and drinks on me tonight." Adam said. "It's time to party." He smiled.

* * *

**There you go. :) 115th review gets a one shot of people of their choosing! But if it's an anon, I'll have to choose the next person with an actual account. I'll PM you, okay?**

**Thanks for reading & please review!**

**TAKE CARE, SPIKE YOUR HAIR.**

**xAspiringMythbuster**

**Follow Me on Twitter: hugsandkishes**

**Follow Me on Tumblr: broskisonbroadway**


	12. Awkward Much?

**Dashing People, here's chapter 12. Sorry if the story's kinda lagging, I've been on a roll lately so it'll pick up in the next chapters. :) GUARANTEED. Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Awkward Much?

My alarm went off, I checked what time it was and the clock read 7:00 am. _'7 am, wakin' up in the morning-'_ **NO**. I will **NOT** sing that song, even in my head. Damn that Alex Riley for putting it into Miz's iPod... So I get up and start getting ready, I have an early photoshoot down over at the beach. I just hope I don't get stuck in the elevator and pass out like last time... but that was how I became friends with the Miz so I guess it wasn't a completely sucky thing.

I took a nice, warm shower then I got dressed. Since the photoshoot was on the beach, I didn't have to put on all the make-up and hair straighteners and all that other stuff, I just put on a nice sundress and minimum make up. I was meeting up with the guys after my shoot so we could hang out cause there was no show tonight, thank God.

I was walking towards the entrance where Eve, Layla and Maryse were waiting for me. As I approached, I waved and they waved back. "Hey, how've my gurlies been?" I greeted them.  
"Good! Haven't been seeing you lately though. What's new?" Eve said.  
"Not much, you guys?" I replied.  
They all looked suspiciously at me, "Oh, no, Nat... you're not getting away with this one so quick." Ryse said. (that's what we all call her.)  
"Whatchu talking bout now?" I said having no clue what they were talking about.  
"Oh you know..."  
"No, I don't know."  
"You've been hanging out with-" Then we heard the honk of the car's horn. And they all sighed. We walked to the car and as soon as we were all in, they all whispered atthe same time, "-Michael Gregory Mizanin."  
"Who's Michael Gregory Miz- oh, Miz."  
"Uh, yeah. Miz? Really Nat? Really?" Layla said.  
"Hahaha, that's exactly the way he says it!" I laughed.  
"This isn't funny... why him?"  
"Woah, you guys make it sound like I'm getting married to the guy..."  
"Wow, take it easy, Nat. Don't think about marrige just yet."  
"I didn't say I wanted to marry the guy!"  
"We know, we're just teasing. But seriously, how'd you guys become friends in the first place?"  
"Uh, I got stuck in the elevator a while back and he's the one who found me and brought me to the hospital."  
"Aw, that's so sweet!" Ryse gushed.  
"Yeah, then him and the two other guys just clicked so I guess it all worked out."  
"Well, that's good." Eve said.  
"But down to real business, we're hittng the club tomorrow night after the show, just us girls, you in?" Layla said.  
"I dunno... I might have some stuff planned with the boys."  
"Nat, you've had enough of the boys. Just one night, all the divas are gonna be there. You have to come!"  
"Okay, fine. I'm in."  
"Yay! And you gotta pass by my room before we go so I can do your make up and stuff." Ryse said, she really is the best at the make up and hair. She always looks stunning.  
"Now that I can do." I smiled at her. Then the car came to a stop.  
"We're here." Layla said and we all got out of the car. Our photoshoot was gonna be on the pier then we're gonna have to get into the water, which I have no problem with, I love to swim.  
So Ryse goes first, and she looks amazing, as usual. Layla and Eve look great as well then It's my turn and after the shoot finishes the girls and I go for a quick break at a coffee show near-by.

We talk about the most random things then suddenly a car pulls up, the windows of the car go down and there's Adam and Chris waving at us. I smiled and waved at them while then the rest of the girls we're going, 'Aw, that's so cute!'.

"Hm, disappointed Miz isn't there, aren't we Natalie?" Eve said jokingly. As she laughed her huge sunglasses fell off her head and landed in her cake. We all burst out laughing.  
"No, but I'm very happy for what just happened." I chuckled and left the group.

I climbed into the car, "How're my boys?" I asked.  
"Good." They both said.  
"Nice weather we're having, huh?" Chris said.  
"Mhm." I replied avoiding eye contact.  
"Okay, why is this conversation so awkward?" Adam broke the silence.  
"Cause we're so close, it's awkward." said Chris.  
"Does that even make sense?" I asked.  
"No. But since we've settled that... it's not so awkward anymore." Adam chuckled.  
"Okay then. Where's Mizzy?" I asked.  
"He had a meeting with Vince and he'll just meet us later."  
"Oh okay, in that case..." I plugged in my iPod. And a few seconds later...

_WHO SAYS, WHO SAYS YOU'RE NOT PERFECT..._

2 minutes later

"Who says you're not star potential," Chris sang.  
"Who says you're not presidential." I sang.  
"Who says you can't be in movies," Adam sang.  
"LISTEN TO ME LISTEN TO ME." We all belted out at the same time.

After 6 more songs, we finally arrived at the restaurant.  
"Wow guys, you didn't have to bring me to such a fancy place!" I said.  
"McDonalds is not fancy." Chris said as-a-matter-of-factly  
"I was being sarcastic." I replied bluntly. We ordered the food, sat down then started eating.  
"So Adam... I saw some pictures of you on the internet the other day, what do you have to say for yourself?" I said.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He replied, looking genuinely confused.  
"Oh, you know."  
"No, I don't."  
"Nat, don't tell me you're talking about those pictures." Chris said.  
"Oh, yes I am."  
"Can someone please just spit it out!" Adam was exasperated.  
"Okay, okay, calm your shiz. Nat," Chris gestured to me.  
"Okay, on the blogs, there have been some photographs that have sufraced of you and Trish Stratus eating at a Five Guys at an undisclosed location... and you guys are wearing... masks! Really Adam? Really?" I said.  
"Now who do I hear using my material?" Miz came over to our table and sat down.  
"Miz! You made it." I smiled.  
"Yeah, just finished my meeting with Vince. So, what's up?"  
"They interrogating me just because they found pictures of Trish and I eating at Five Guys." Adam rolled his eyes while Chris and I nodded.  
"Trish? Stratus?" Adam nodded as I passed Miz some fries.  
"Yeah." Then Adam turned to us, "She asked me if ai wanted to join her at Five Guys, I said yes and some waitress came and gave us masks, then some fans come over and ask if they could take a picture of us and we said yes. What's so wrong that?" Adam was already out of breath.  
"Oh." was all Chris and I said.  
"Oh? Oh! You put me through all that and all you say is 'Oh.'?" We nodded our heads.  
"Ugh." He put his head into his hands. I stood up and sat beside him.  
"Aw, c'mon Adam... you know we were just playing." I nudged him and he made a weird mumbling sound.  
"Copeland... you know we love youuuuuuu."  
He raised his head and looked at me and sighed, "Love you too, baby hart." He smiled and I kissed his cheek.  
"Hey! Still here." Chris pouted.  
"We love you, Chrissy. Right Adam?"  
"Well... um..."  
"Shut up, Copeland."  
"Love you, Irvine." Adam smirked. And they fist bumped.  
"I know you guys were having a moment, but I feel slightly uncomfortable right now..." Miz confessed.  
"Aw, Mizzy... it's okay... I'm here for you." Chris wrapped his arm around Miz and squeezed him.  
"Mhm, thanks Chrissy." Miz smiled weakly and we all started laughing.  
"So what was your meeting with Vince about anyway?" I asked.  
"Oh, you'll find out." Miz smiled back

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R, 115th (signed) review gets a one-shot! WWWYKI.**

**I AM SUPER MEGA HORRIBLY PISSED THAT THEY SCREWED ZACK RYDER ON ALL STAR NIGHT. SCREW VINCE FOR ALLEGEDLY RIBBING ZACK IN HIS HOMETOWN.**

**sorry for the rant.**

**xAspiringMythbuster**

**Follow Me on Twitter: hugsandkishes**

**Follow Me on Tumblr: broskisonbroadway**


	13. Change is Good

**Dashings! Made a mistake on the last update, that was chapter 11 and this is chapter 12. :) hope ya'll like it! 115th review (must be signed) gets a one shot!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Change is Good

"Daddy?" The voice on the phone asked.  
"Yes, kiddo?"  
"Can I please talk to Aunt Nattie?"  
"Don't you wanna talk with your old man?"  
"I wanna talk to Aunt Nattie."  
"Talk to me first."  
"But I wanna talk to Aunt Nattie!"  
"Yes, yes, you'll talk to her later, talk to me first!"  
"Daddy, don't make me do this..." The voice threatened.  
"Do what?"  
"Mom!"  
"No no no! No need for that, wait!"  
Chris shoved the phone to me, "You have a call." He mumbled in defeat.  
"Hello?"  
"Aunt Nattie!" Chris' son, Ash, said.  
I smiled. "Hey, how's my little buddy doing?"  
"Good, I bullied daddy into letting me talk to you again."  
"Hahaha, that's my buddy. So whatcha up to?"  
"Nothing much. You?"  
"Oh, you know... working."  
"But you still boss Uncle Adam and Daddy around, right?"  
"Of course, it's my job." I laughed and Ash laughed too.  
"Well, keep doing that." Ash said. "I've gotta go, bye Aunt Nattie! Love you and miss you."  
"Aw, I love you and miss you too, my little buddy." I swear this kid is such a sweetie.  
"Bye."  
"Bye bud, here's daddy." I handed the phone to Chris.  
"Talk to you soon, alright kiddo?" Chris said.  
"Sure thing, Daddy. Sorry for bullying you again."  
Chris smiled, "No problem, say hi to Mommy and the girls for me."  
"Okay, bye Daddy, love you."  
"Love you too, see you this weekend."  
"Can't wait, bye!" Ash said then hung up.

"I swear Chris, your son is such a sweetheart." I gushed.  
"To you." Chris replied.  
"No, I'm just his favorite aunt." I smirked. "Bullying you is his way of showing affection."  
"Really now?"  
"Yeah! And he apologized didn't he?"  
"Yeah."  
"There you go, sweetheart."  
"I guess your right."  
"I'm always right." I smirked.

Adam burst through the door, "Hey guys, what did I miss?" He had just finished his match against Dolph Ziggler, he was holding an ice pack onto his shoulder. He sat down in the seat next to us.  
"Not much, talk to my little bud a while ago."  
"Damn it, I missed Ash? Let's call again!"  
"Too bad, he's probably off to bed right now." Chris said.  
"Aw, then I'll just call tomorrow."  
"Sure thing. So how's your arm?" I asked, concerned.  
"It's pretty banged up, but I'll be alright."

There was a knock at the door and of of the crew member opened the door slightly ans poked his head through, "Nat, Adam and Chris, Vince wants to see you in the office."  
"Alrightly then." I stood up while the boys groaned. I stuck my hands out, they took my hands and I pulled them up. And we made our way over to the boss' office.

_Later in Vince's office_

We knocked on the door, someone yelled a 'Come in!' so we entered the room and to our surprise, Miz was sitting there. He had a smile on his face and I was hoping that this was a good sign. We all took our respective seats in front of Vince's desk.

"Okay, so now that you are all here, I'd like to talk to you about your new storylines." Vince said and we all nodded. He turned his head towards me and said, "Natalya, you're turning heel." Miz smirked as the words left Vince's mouth.  
"What?" I was stunned, I though the WWE always wanted me as a face since I carry the Hart name and all, but I'm thrilled, I've always wanted to feel what it's like to be a heel.  
"And you'll be involved in an angle with Adam, Mike and Barbie." He continued, I look over to Miz and he was smiling.  
"Vince, why am I here then?" Chris asked, obviously feeling out of the loop in the meeting.  
"You are in an angle with Wade Barrett, your former NXT rookie." Vince answered, rather smugly, may I add.  
Chris smirked, "Ah, Barrett. This is gonna be good."  
"You bet." Vince said. "All your scripts are in your locker rooms, everything's happening on Raw."  
We all nodded and he dismissed us. We all headed back to the room. We entered the room and our scripts were laying down on the table. We picked them up and skimmed through them, and all our reactions were completely different. Miz and Chris were smirking like they've hit the jackpot or something, while Adam and I seem slightly more skeptical but I was happy for the change.  
"So it starts off with Natalya vs. Melina then you lose so you attack her in a fit of rage and..." Miz says.  
"CLASSIC HEEL TURN." The boys say at the same time. That must've been fun, them switching back between heel and face their whole careers.  
"Well, I'm gonna do a damn good job acting like one." I smirked at the thought.  
"Atta girl." Chris patted my back.

"Thanks, now if you excuse me... I've got some place to be tonight."  
"And where might that be?" Adam asked looking surprised. It not like I spend every single, waking night with them.. oh, wait.  
"Yeah, in case you didn't know, Adam, I actually have other friends." I said rather nastily, Chris and Miz looked taken a back as Adam scoffed.  
"Well, go ahead then." He said back bitterly and gestured to the door.  
"No, Adam. That didn't come out right."  
"Save it, Nat." And he forced me out the door. I sighed, _What has gotten over me?_I thought to myself.

"Nat! Thank goodness I've found you. Ryse is looking for you, apparently she's your ride back to the hotel." Layla ran up to me and said.  
I plastered on a smiled and answered, "Oh Lay, that's right. I should probably go find her, you have any idea where she went?"  
"Afraid not, she's probably still in the locker room though, let's try there."  
"Sure." I smiled and we went off to the locker room together. Layla tried to make small talk at first, but I was so caught up in my own thoughts about the Adam thing, I missed everything she said.  
"I mean, why would someone have the heart to do that, Nat? Who?" She said loudly.  
That knocked me out of my trance. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." I said.  
"Of course you didn't, I knew you weren't. I just needed your attention. Thanks for letting me vent, by the way." She smiled.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized.  
"Don't mention it. But what's on your mind? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Nah, it's nothing. Adam and I just had a little misunderstanding."  
"Oh, that's too bad. Wanna talk about it?" She said, genuinely concerned. Lay may be such a prick on TV, but in real life, she's one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet.  
"No, it's fine. I'm sure we'll work it out. No big deal." I replied.  
"Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself that?" She asked, damn this girl is smart.  
"It's just that, we never fight. It feels so... wrong." I sighed.  
"Well, fighting is healthy, in a sense. Nobody's perfect." Lay comforted me.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." And after said that, there we were in front of the diva's locker room. I smiled at her and opened the door.

There Maryse was, stuffing all her make up, clothes, hairspray and what not into her suitcase.  
"Oh, Nat! You're here, thanks Lay." She said, not even looking at us.  
Lay laughed and walked over to Maryse. "No need to thank me, but I think we'd highly appreciate it if you'd actually look at us. Ryse nodded and zipped up her suitcase and straightened herself out. She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.  
"Nat... you can't wear that." She shook her head.  
I looked down at my outfit; jeans, boots and a t-shirt. "And why not?" I asked.  
"(french)Because you need to look sexy tonight.(french)"  
"Ryse, I know I'm Canadian and all, but I never paid attention during french class."  
"Never mind, let's just get back tomthe hotel so I can fix you." And with that, the three of us climbed into the car and drove back to the hotel.

_In Maryse's hotel room_

"Nat... you look... hot." Maryse gushed as I twirled in my short, strapless chocolate brown dress with matching heels.  
"Aw, shucks..." I said. I looked at myself in the mirror and said, "But I do look gorgeous, Ryse, you are amazing." I said as I stared at my perfect curls and perfect make up thst Ryse did for me, she was amazing at this stuff.  
"Aw, thanks Nat." She said as she finished the final touches of her make up. She stood up and did a twirl and she looked stunning. She was in a red, halter dress with matching silver shoes, her hair in loose curls and bright, red lipstick.  
"Now, where's Lay?" As I finished my sentence, she csme out of the bathroom, she was wearing a dark blue, one-shoulder dress with matching while heels. Her hair was ironed straight and she had minimal make up on.  
"Looking good." Ryse and I said at the same time, Lay laughed.  
"Well, let's get going, girlies." She said as we linked our arms together and walked out the door.

When we were in the car, I took out my phone and tweeted,  
_About to party hard, Hart style. ;) _

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :) Happy July 1st!**

**CM PUNK IS MY HERO. Did you all see his promo on Raw? Dayum.**

**NO Z TRUE LONG ISLAND STORY TODAY.. HUHUHU**

**xAspiringMythbuster**

**Follow Me on Twitter: hugsandkishes**

**Follow Me on Tumblr: broskisonbroadway**


	14. Work Hard, Party Harder

**Dashing Peeps! Sorry it takes me forever to review, I never have time cause of schoolwork. Anyways, thanks so much to my 115th review, Immortal Enigma, I'm working on your one-shot right now, I apologize cause it's taking me forever. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Work Hard, Party Harder

As I put my phone away, the car pulled over and were at the club. We exited the car and entered, at first, it was hard to see cause of all the lights and so many people going around but my eyes quickly adjusted. We walked up to a group of girls, Kelly Kelly, Rosa Mendes, The Bellas, Eve and Gail were there.

"Nat, you made it!" Kelly squealed as she pulled me in for a hug.  
"Yeah, glad I did too." I smiled.  
"You look amazing!" Brie and Nikki gushed while the others nodded in agreement.  
"Aw, shucks. You can thanks that miracle worker over there." I looked over at Ryse, who was buying drinks while everyone laughed.  
"What you all laughing at?" Ryse asked, handing us our drinks.  
"Just admiring your work." Gail said.  
"Aw, that. Haha, Nat's already gorgeous, I just enhanced her beauty." She smiled while I nudged her, shaking my head.  
"Well, enough with the chit chat, let's dance!" Kelly said as the dragged Gail and Eve towards the dance floor.  
"Shall we?" Brie asked her twin. "We shall." They hooked arms and walked over to the others.  
"Ready, Nat?" Ryse asked. "Let's do this." We linked arms and made our way to the floor.

Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO started blasting on the speakers. We were all dancing.

After a few more songs, I offered to get some refills on our drinks. As the bartender was finishing pouring drinks into the last cup, the DJ's voice sounded, "By special request, looks like it's karaoke night!" The crowd cheered as the DJ continued, "Our first singer up for the night, NATALYA NEIDHART." As the crowd wooed, I stood there staring at the DJ and as I turned my head, I saw Ryse standing right beside me, smirking.

"No. Ryse... you didn't" I sighed.  
"Oh yes, I did. Now stop being a brat and get your ass up on stage." She smirked again.  
"No. Absolutely not." Then suddenly, someone had lifted me off the ground and was carrying me toward the stage.  
I was slapping and kicking the man who was carrying me, but he wasn't budging.

"Honestly, Natalie... I'm a professional wrestler, kicking and slapping won't help you." I knew that voice.  
"CHRISTOPER IRVINE, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT." I said, still attempting to get him to let go, failing miserably.  
"Gladly." Chris said and my feet found ground once again. But this was not the place I wanted to be, Chris had put me down right smack on the stage.

"Alright, Natalya. Here is your song..." The DJ said to me and everyone cheered.

The intro to Raise Your Glass by Pink started playing, I mouthed You guys owe me, big time., towards Chris and Ryse who were standing near the stage clapping their hands and smirking.

I pulled the mic stand towards my lips and started singing the first verse.

Right right, turn out the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?

Everyone was cheering as I continued singing,

I love it when it's all too much  
5 AM, turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher' panty snatcher  
Call me up if you are gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

As the song hit the chorus, everyone was singing with me.

SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG  
IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS  
ALL MY UNDERDOGS, WE WILL NEVER BE, NEVER BE  
ANYTHING BUT LOUD AND NITTY GRITTY, DIRTY LITTLE FREAKS

I sang the rest of the song and when I finished everyone was cheering and clapping and I was laughing so hard, it was quite fun actually.

"Nat! You did great!" Ryse said while Chris nodded.  
"That's my bud." Chris smiled and gave me a high five.  
"Well, I gotta go." He said. "I just came to drag you on stage." He smirked.  
"Wow, what a good friend you are, going through all the trouble to go here just to force me to sing against my will. Lovely." I said.  
"I know right! Bye!" He gave me a hug. "Bye Ryse!" He waved to Maryse and left the club.

As soon as Chris left, the other divas dragged me to the bar and...

DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK-

And the rest of the night was all a blur...

* * *

**There you go, hope you liked it. :)**

**Watched Harry Potter last Thursday, RIP MY CHILDHOOD.**

**xAspiringMythbuster**

**Follow Me on Twitter: hugsandkishes**

**Follow Me on Tumblr: broskisonbroadway**


	15. Why Me?

**Dashing People! I feel so guilty for not updating sooner, school has been so hectic, I can't even think straight anymore. My biggest apologies to Immortal Enigma, I'm sorry I haven't been able to post your one-shot yet. I feel horrible. It'll be up for sure though when I find time to finish it. Sorry again! :( Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Why me?

Smack. As my hand made contact with my stupid alarm, a massive pain shot through my head.

"Stupid hangover." I mumbled to myself.

I stood up and lazily got ready for my flight. I put on a pink sweatshirt, sweats and my black sneakers, brushed my hair and my teeth, put on some concealer and lipgloss.

I hear a knock on my door and Chris came in.

"Natalya Neidhart, party animal. Who knew?" Chris smiled and gave me a pat on the back. I almost tripped.

I steadied myself on a chair and faced Chris. "Hello Christopher." I greeted him.

"Whoops, my bad. Hangover?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Just don't pat me again."

"Sure thing. How bad is it?"

"Not that bad. I actually don't really feel anything, just tired."

"Really? I'm surprised you were even able to get up."

"Well, you know us Harts." I punched my own arm playfully. "Tough as they get."

He smiled, "Never heard a truer statement."

"Anyway," I said. "What brings you here?"

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't want the other divas harassing about last night."

I gave him a one-armed hug. "That my best bud." He gave me a squeeze.

"Yeah, but we gotta be at the airport in an hour, so you better hurry up." I nodded and went to pack my things while Chris sat on the bed and watched TV.

"Done." I told him as soon as I finished. And we left for the airport.

In the car

Chris was driving while I rode shotgun. We were the only ones in the car.

"Why aren't Mizzy and-" Then I suddenly remembered Adam, we haven't talked since the fight the other day. I know it seems like I'm overreacting, but Adam and I never, ever, ever fight.

"Adam? I said I was gonna take you so he rode with Miz and John."

"Oh.l My voice trailed off, I felt horrible. We were fighting and it was all because of me.

"He misses you though." Chris said, trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah right." I said, my eyes were getting teary.

"It's true! He told menwhile you were up on stage."

"He was there?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah! Whilenyou were singing, he kept going 'I miss her.' 'I think I should apologize.' 'It's my fault.' and blah blah blah."

"He said that?" Great, now I feel even more guilty.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You guys will patch things up. I give it until tonight, tops." Chris said encouragingly.

"Thanks Chris."

"No prob. Now how 'bout we play some music?" He turned on the stereo, and Martyr No More played. Go figure.

"Chris, can we listen to something else other than... you?"

"My car, my rules." He said.

"Fine." I paused and started singing along. He looked at me weirdly.

"Id you can't beat 'em, join them." I said. Chris smirked proudly.

At the airport

"I hate airports." Chris sighed as we sat down at the gate. All those security checks really take a toll on you.

"It's what we signed up for." I gave him a pat on the back. "Want anything? I'm getting something to eat."

"Yeah, get me a burger and a soda please." I nodded and headed towards the Five Guys near our gate.

I was in line when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder , I turned around but no one was there, I turned back around.

About 10 seconds later, I feel a tap on my shoulder again. I turned again and there was no one there, so I turn around and the next thing I see, someone cut in front of me!

I tapped his shoulder, ready to give him a piece of my mind.

I keep tapping and he grabs my wrist, the nerve of some people! I try to wiggle out of his grip.

"Oh sweet, innocent, little Natalya..." The man said. Wait, only one person says that!

"Miz! Let go of my this instant! And get out of the line! You are such a-"

"Welcome to Five Guys, what would you like to order?"

"Hey, um, I'll have a bacon cheese burger, large fries and a soda, please." Miz said to the guy, then he turned to me and said, "What do you want?"

"Me? Uh, two cheeseburgers, two large fries, one soda and a bottle of water, please." I said. I opened my bag in search of my wallet but the guy at the counter already yelled, 'Next!'

I turned and Miz had all the food already, he handed my my food. "There you go." He smiled.

"Mizzy, you shouldn't have. I was perfectly capable of paying." I said, trying to force my money on him.

"No, it's fine. Really." He said.

"No, I insist. This is too much."

"No, none of that. C'mon, let's go to Chris." I nodded and we walked back to the gate together.

We reached Chris and I handed him his food. "Thanks." He said and proceeded to eat his burger.

"You owe me 12 dollars, pay up." Miz stuck his hand out to Chris.

"What?"

"Miz paid for the food." I said.

"Ah. Thanks Mizzy." And Chris kept eating.

"Pay up!" Miz said.

"No."

"Chris, pay him back." I said sternly.

"Ugh, fine." Chris dug into his pocket and handed Miz some cash.

"Thank you." Miz said to Chris then to me. And we all finished up eating then we boarded the plane.

On the plane

Turns out that I wasn't sitting to neither Chris nor Miz. I was just sitting next to the window, the doors were going to close in less that five minutes, I was hoping that no one would sit next to me so I'd have space.

The doors were going to close in a minute and no one was sitting next to me, I was about to grab my stuff and put it next to me when I saw a man standing next to me. He looked at his ticket and proceeded to put his bag in the compartment.

I immediately knew who it was.

A wave of guilt flooded over me.

He sat down next to me, he was the first to speak up.

"Hey." Adam's voice said. He sounded sad and guilty.

"Hey." I replied, my voice equally as sad and guilty.

* * *

**xAspiringMythbuster**

**Follow Me on Twitter: hugsandkishes**

**Follow Me on Tumblr: broskisonbroadway**


End file.
